A Loud Hous Story: Iron Luan
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Porque una simple incitación puede desatar un maratón que deje doliendo las costillas...


**Disclaimer** **1** : fanfic esctiro sin animos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Viacom, y licenciado por Nickelodeon.

Solo una marmota se lastimó en la redacción del fic...

Pero ya se siente mejor.

-

 _ **Iron Luan**_

_

Royal Woods, Michigan.

2 de Febrero de 2016. 9:00 AM

Bosque a las afueras del pueblo.

Los Loud se encuentran entre la multitud, aguardando el clásico "aviso de la marmota". Ese bonito momento del año en que le joden el sueño a una marmota para que haga de improvisado meteorólogo y pronostique el fin del invierno.

-Esto es absurdo -comentó una molesta Lisa, escéptica como siempre de todo cuanto ataque a la ciencia-. Todos deberían saber que el invierno termina cuando el sol entra en una fase en la que los polos están equidistantes con respecto de la òrbita planetaria al Sol.

-¡En español, hermana! -protestó Luna al no entender bien la explicación de Lisa.

-Que la primavera llega cuando se da el equinoccio -revira irritada la cerebro de la familia-.

-Fue lindo mientras duró... _suspiro_ -se lamentó Lucy.

-¿Saben que puede ser lindo? ¡Que Luan no haga un maratón de chistes tontos! -se quejó Lola, mientras presumía su abrigo de forro de gamuza.

-Quiero ver que eso pase -añadió Lana, mientras abrazaba a _Charles_ -.

Luan, que estaba bajando de _Vanzilla_ , escuchó eso y le dolió en su orgullo de comediante. ¿Ella, no lograr una maratón hilarante?

"Me acabas de encontrar, _Dolores_ ", pensó Luan... "tanto honor le vas a hacer a tu nombre que te dolerá reir", añadió riendo para sí.

-Hola, ¡Tierra a Luan Loud! -interrumpió Lincoln mientras sujetaba una de las charolas con vasos de cocoa de _Flip's Fuel 'n Food_ -. Tenemos.. ya sabes... una marmota que consultar.

-Lo siento, Linky. Pero... -empezó a susurrar al oído su plan.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Dime que no lo vas a intentar!

-Es lo justo... solo necesito algo muy sucio de Lola.

-Ni creas que me meteré en su ropa sucia -protestó Lincoln-.

-Solo vamos a lavarla, porque huele a Lola -rió de si propio chiste-.¿Recuerdas ese humillante video en el que nos expusiste a todas? Va a ser todo un paseo en el parque a su lado.

Mientras, toda la familia (menos Lisa, que regresó molesta a _Vanzilla_ , y Lucy, que no quiso quedarse a ver el espectáculo) se asombró de ver que la marmota vió su propia sombra.

Ya en casa...

-Una sombra arruinará tu carrera en los concursos -vaticinó _Madame_ Lucy a Lola, que acudió a ella para una pequeña consulta-.

-¿Antes o después de que gane?

-Antes del fin de semana -respondió tan salmodiante como siempre-, _suspiro_.

Aterrada por un momento, subió a su cuarto, pero...

Luan, en su traje de mimo, estaba practicando su rutina de la bicicleta, teniendo a Lana (desternillada de la risa), Lincoln (expectante mientras comía palomitas) y Lisa, aburrida,como audiencia.

-¡¿Que demonios hacen en _mi habitación_?! -preguntó la _princesa_ al entrar.

-Silencio. Luna la evacuó para tomar un breve respiro de su rutina autodidacta musical, Lincoln le ofrece un estímulo anímico positivo durante su ensayo, y Lilly está tomando un descanso cumpliendo su jornada onírica acorde a sus inestables ciclos circadianos-explicó Lisa, antes de que Lola pusiera cara de que no entendió nada-... Luna la sacó para descansar de su práctica, Lincoln le ayuda con su rutina, y Lilly toma su siesta.

Resignada, Lola tomó asiento y las palomitas de Lincoln.

Molesto, decidió a bajar una pantalla y Luan, habiendo interpretado esto, apretó el botón de un proyector que tenía al alcance. Hecho esto, terminó su rutina y "abrió el cierre" de sus labios, permitiendose hablar.

-Dijiste que no podría hacer una maratón de malos chistes.

No era una pregunta.

-¿Que tramas, Luan? -inquirió la gemela rosa.

-Oh, nada que nos afecte... si no honramos tu nombre, _Dolores_ -sonrió siniestra Luan- Vas. A. Reir. Hasta que duela.

-Uh, ¡Sabes que detesto que me llamen así!

-Tu sientate y disfruta, Lola -secundó Lincoln-.

-Esto se va a poner bueno -secundó Lana-.

En pantalla, aparecía Lincoln presentando el video.

 _Hola. Me llamo Lincoln Loud, y quizá me recuerden de dos videos previos que no me enorgullecen._

 _Pero... ésta cita es posible gracias a mi hermana, Luan. El material presente pertenece a_ Luan Out Loud _, registro pendiente; y la banda sonora fue proporcionada por Lana Loud. ¡Disfruten!_

A continuación, inició la nueva intro de _Luan Out Loud_ , usando al cuyo _Geo_ como la "Ardilla Dramática".

En pantalla, se veían momentos muy vergonzosos de otras niñas previo a algunos concursos. Una sacandose los mocos con el vestido de noche de Lindsay Sweetwater, otra cayendo a una fuente, Ronnie Anne leyendo _La Princesa Pone_ _y_ , Lindsay Sweetwater haciendose pis de la rabia por perder _Pequeña Miss Adorable_... todo con canciones de _Lo Mejor de Blarney el Dinosaurio_ de fondo.

Toda una hora luchando por no reir. ¡Humillación para todas! Y nada es más gracioso que ver a sus rivales en sus momentos más bajos, pensó Lola. Pero...

El video final fue el más hilarante. Luan, en su rutina de parodia para _Negocios Graciosos_ en una fiesta, haciendo _stand-_ _up_ con un tema bastante pesado. Vestida como su hermana menor, lanzaba chistes de ella e imitaba perfectamente sus ademanes. Lincoln, disfrazado de Lana, apareció de la nada y le arrojaba lodo, a lo que "Lola" respondía con chillidos y berridos.

"Ya la tenemos... Ya. Te. Tengo", pensó Luan.

Lola, pasmada, no pudo contenerse más tiempo y soltó una estridente carcajada, de esas que se oyen desde media cuadra a la redonda, por.cinco minutos.

-Y... tiempo -señaló Lisa-.

Extrañada, Lola dejó de reir.

-¿De que... jaja... de que hablas?

-De que Luan ganó su apuesta con Lana y Lincoln -confesó Lisa.

-Lana y yo decidimos apostar a que el video que acabas de ver te sacaba una risa de seis minutos con Luan -declaró el chico-.

-Y perdimos -secundó Lana

-Y decidí hacer un maratón de "chistes" de tus concursos -terció Luan, dibujando comillas-. Un maratón _Iron Luan_ , si quieres llamarlo así.

-Aquí tienes, Luan -dijo Lincoln, sacando un billete de su bolsillo-.

-Un... dólar -sentenció Lana mientras sacaba un dolar de su gorra-.

Impactada, soltó a rabiar.

-¡¡MAMAAAAAAA!! ¡LUAN, LANA Y LINCOLN ME USARON PARA UNA APUESTA! -chilló Lola y azotó la puerta al salir.

-Supongo que le gastamos un mal chiste a Lola -suspiró Lisa-.

-Solo espero que no llame a la policía -rió Luan-.

-¿Que tiene que ver la policía? -preguntó Lucy al entrar.

-Porque viene a arrestar al mal chiste -la comediante siguió riendo como loca-.

-Esperemos que vea la transmisión en internet -comentó Lincoln antes de salir-. Acumuló 20,000 espectadores.

-Oye, Lisa, ¿Quieres una predicción? -preguntó Lucy, al tiempo que sacaba su mazo del tarot.

-No -respondió la genio mientras escuchaba a su madre subir por las escaleras-.

-Ésto va a acabar pronto -predijo mientras sacaba la carta de _La Muerte_ del mazo e ignorando a Lisa.

-Quedó muy en claro el año pasado que no creo en esas -empezó a soltar Lisa, cuando- ...

- _Fin-_

-Te lo dije. Las cartas nunca mienten -remató Lucy-.

-Lo sé -suspiró Lisa, resignada.

 **Ok, siento que mi primera incursión en éste _fandom_ se veía venir (Era este o el de _We bare bear_ ). Pero, por otro lado, es satisfactorio salir un poco de Canadá, si saben a que me refiero _cof, cof, Drama... cof Total, cof cof_.**

 **Si me lo preguntan, Luan se me hace algo forzada. Un chiste para todo... sobre todo. Algo que compensa con el hecho de que la comedia física es lo suyo (caso consulto, el episodio _Funny Business_ ). Meh... algo tenía que equilibrar mi preferencia por Luna ( _lmL_ _O_ _Jml) y_ Lucy... _gemido_.**

 **Respecto del gag final... los fans más acérrimos que yo sabrán de donde partió la idea. Un buen modo de romper la cuarta pared sin interactuar con la audiencia.**

 **Sobre la marmota del inicio... bueno. Es sabido que muchas marmotas mueren por la falta de sueño inducida por el _Día de la Marmota_ (2 de febrero... igual que la fiesta de la Candelaria). Es como si nos sacaran de la cama en calzones en pleno invierno para decir si habrá helada.**

 **Y la apuesta... si han visto _De mendigo a millonario_ , pueden hacerse a la idea del gag de la apuesta de Randolph y Mortimer Duke. Así que quise homenajear una de mis películas de comedia favoritas de toda la vida con ello.**

 ** _A la memoria de Jonesy, la marmota_ de Royal Woods**

 **2014-2017**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si hay objeción, dejen review. ¿Los restos de la cena de _El Diabl_ o montados por usd$3.95? Dejen review.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer**_


End file.
